


Gooey Shorts (darken mode)

by Glooperslimeball



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glooperslimeball/pseuds/Glooperslimeball
Summary: Possibly short stories and ideas I have.update tags when posting a new chapter





	1. Starting out

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE GOING FORWARD.

This is going to be a kinda shots of short stories, and short ideas I have, but feel free to add ideas below (but know I won't just automatically write it)

Any ships are fine, and warnings will be added at the beginning of each chapter.

No Ocs, absolutely no Ocs... but I might do reader insert types. mostly male since those are rare.

also might add more serious plots (like abuse, alcoholism, and much more) which is again, listed in the beginning.

I am not held responsible for you reading a chapter you decided to skip the warnings for, they will be listed for your safety. Please avoid the tags that have content you may not like.


	2. Things Aren't What They Seemed... Right Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many versions of Underswap, and some... aren't so kind.
> 
> warnings:   
> Verbal Abuse   
> Manipulation  
> Incesty Themes

It had been years... years since Stretch had given up on his goals of saving his long lost friend. There was no way he would bring them back, and his brother's concerns for his health had him finally just... give up. He left the duty of the royal scientist away to some other person as he arrived back home to his brother who welcomed him with open arms... hugging his sobbing messy self.

But this was today, a new day which the taller skeleton awoke... hearing his bones creak as he kicked a bottle of half full booze. Another drunken night? greaaaaat... he would get an earful from his older brother huh? He got up from his mattress on the ground as he walked out and could smell the delicious scent of breakfast being made. He groaned as he made his way downstairs his hoodie sloppily put on with so many stains on it, his pants tugged to the side nearly slipping off as he mumbled about smelling horrid as usual. 

He made it to the kitchen seeing his brother standing there and working on delicious pancakes, bacon, eggs and much more. He drooled a little, wanting that delicious meal as he sat at the dinner table waiting for his plate... it didn't take long as Blue came over to the table setting down a plate of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, fluffy pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice. Stretch quickly jumped into it grabbing a fork and digging in... not even paying attention to his brother. Blue... Blue watched him as he dug into the breakfast meal scarfing it down like a beast has not eaten in weeks... he was silent as he trembled a little turning back to the kitchen to get back to making his own plate and joining the table to eat.

Stretch finally pulled away as he looked up and saw his brother... with a piece of bacon dangling down his chin he could see his brother was obviously shaken up about something serious "Bro? w...." Blue interrupted him as he forked into the bacon ".... you were so drunk last night... Muffet carried you home..." to started to which Stretch stared deeply as he slurped up the piece of bacon "...blue?" he could see them trembling and... and...

oh god...

oh god, he didn't do that... did... he??

Stretch was dumbfounded as he held his chest "bl...blue please I...I didn't mean to hurt you! I... I'm just going through things" he stared only to have blue hold up a hand to stop them "y...you need to stop... stop drinking wi..with your friends" he started with small tears slowly cascading down his boney cheeks "I... I can't report you.... for... for what you did. Your my brother" he looked up smiling at them as he reached out to them a hand on the table putting it on top of Stretches "I-I love you... as my brother..." he spoke in a whisper as he added, "stop... stop drinking with your friends... please? for me?" he asked them with a weak smile on their face "promise?"

Stretch nodded slowly as he gripped his hand over Blues "yes... I promise I'll stop doing that ok?" he gave them a smile back, but inside he felt strongly like shit. He wouldn't be able to get over this. Never. He had to change for his brother... change for them. 

Blue had given him a box of lunch for his work, as he walked out to the snowy area... He arrived at the station as he sat there putting the box away as he watched... such a boring job. He kinda missed being a scientist but... Blue was right, this was better since he wasn't all stressed out but being bored wasn't too fun. He put his elbow on the table chin on his hand holding him up "god this is just so boring... hmmm..." he looked around seeing he had been here for an hour now, he decided to walk out and go to the usual door. 

He went up to it as he sat down, with a long sigh as he turned to his side "...are you ok my friend?" came the voice from the door which had Stretch a little glad he had someone to talk to "... I fucked up big time" he told the voice behind the door "I... I got quite drunk last night and may of beat my brother again..." he felt ashamed for telling a stranger what his actions were "Oh... Oh that's so horrible... this should be a wake-up call to kick this bad habit of yours" the voice spoke to them "Honestly... I'm disappointed in your actions"

Stretches eyes widened as he got up quickly kneeling at the door "I-It was an accident! I swear I didn't mean to! Please!" he begged the voice only to hear silence... he slumped over as he put his face against the door "please... don't leave me" but nothing more.

after a long hour, he finally got up as he walked back to the station, sitting down and grabbing a bottle of Honey Booze... and glugged the bottle. He didn't care anymore. What mattered was nothing more than his older brother Blue, only them... them... He took out their lunch they made which was adorable, cut up hot dogs and corn dogs cut to have cute little faces... and some chicken nuggets which were still warm. He munched on it tears falling down his eyes, making the dogs taste slightly salty. 

Then darkness as he slowly awoke blinking as he hazily saw the ground being carried by something blue.. oh it was his older brother hahaha... next time he blinked he was over something under him, feeling quite nice and warm even if the snow was cold on his legs... another blink and he was sitting against the tree seeing his brother blurry but moving... wait rocking? back and forth on the snow... the snow looked all messed up as if there was a struggle... again he blinked feeling a warm blue hand to his cheek his brother looking at them with tears in his eyes...

 

Stretch woke up on the bed as he looked up at the ceiling, sobber and unable to remember except those weird scenes. He reached to his side taking the old booze on the side and glugging that down too... he went back to bed again... When he did finally wake up he jolted as he awoke to Blue staring down at him "oh! brother your finally awake!" the taller looked to the side to see a tray of food... it seemed to be Tacos. He blinked then stared at them "did... did I drink again?" he asked them to which seeing Blues look of sorrow "... I managed to carry you home, you were facefirst against the weird door" They explained to him as Stretch just slapped his fore skull "goddamnit... I'm a piece of garbage" 

Blue put a hand to theirs as he pulled them close hugging them "... you just have problems brother, you need help... I promise to help you baby brother" He whispered to Stretches skull as the taller hugged them back tightly then sighed deeply... Blue pulled away after a long bit of a hug and held up the taco to feed his brother as they munched on the crunchy taco. It tasted delicious, with a tint of bitterness... the spiciness was always overpowering too. Blue watched him as he continued to feed his brother the Tacos he had made...

Stretch had gone with his brother, sitting on the couch to watch Tv... He felt so tired even though he just woke up and laid his skull against his brother as he started to snooze slightly. 

He awoke again back to his bed, but he sat up as he put a hand to his head and felt... weird... he lifted the blanket to find he was missing his shorts and... a stain of blue all over him. Oh shit, he didn't! he looked around frantically only to find... blue nowhere to be seen. He was about to get up when heard the doorknob start to turn... He shot himself back down and pretended to sleep. Why? no no... he couldn't see them, with the knowledge he... he did such a horrid thing. He heard the door open as he kept his sockets closed and only listened... but... he didn't hear sniffling or crying just blue walking to him, taking off the blanket and using a wet rag to clean off his... mess? oh god was he covering the fact he did such a horrid thing to them? once they were done he felt the clack of a kiss and off they went closing the door behind them.

When it was morning, Stretch got up putting on a new set of clean clothing as he quickly got down the stairs smelling the usual scent of breakfast meal... he didn't care he got to the kitchen and stood there his brother making breakfast having turned suddenly seeing them a bit surprised "B..brother?" to which Stretch shook a little tears in his eyes as he put his hand to his mouth in a silent gasp "... I... I am so sorry for last night" he spoke softly seeing his older brothers confusion as he gripped his black tank top as he turned away and breathed harshly "I... I was faking... being asleep" 

Blues eyes widened as he saw them then looked all around as if trying to find the words "...yo....you know?" 

Stretch nodded to them

Blue just stared at the ground then back at Stretch "s... so you purposely spat out the Tacos I fed you..." he said his expression changing to a different one.

Stretch turned to them as he looked at them confused then... he could see behind blue a large container with some purple sprinkles in it and... a large X on it.

"brother, go and sit down"


End file.
